Anti-Communist League
The Anti-Communist League (ACL) is a political movement and pressure group that provides active and passive opposition to forms of communism and against extreme left parties. It was founded in June 2015 as a reaction to the return of CPL.nm as a force in politics, Lovia's most popular communist party. The goals of the organisation are to try and extinguish communism from Lovia and bring moderation back to the left of Lovian politics. However they do not believe communism, extreme left and anti-democratic parties should be banned rather that they should be fought and opposed wherever possible. __ToC__ Formation The movement was founded by a large group of people particularly those from more liberal and conservative states such as Sylvania, Seven and Oceana who were already part of a large albeit passive opposition to communism in Lovia. These people had already formed a social network site they called "FreedomNet" in the early 2000s which they regularly used to spread information about how to oppose CPL.nm and later the communist government. Many of these people also had campaigned for parties like Walden, CCPL, LDP and Labour to try and ensure the loss of political power of the communist party and to try and return what they considered more moderate or "freedom friendly" candidates. After the demise of CPL.nm around 2012 the site and group went largely inactive. However in 2015 CPL.nm began a reboot and part way through their leadership election the group decided to form an official movement to create a more vigorous and active protest against communism. They gathered together in various locations across the states and signed up members eventually numbering around 500 members (according to the group) when they went public on the 4th of June. Flag The flag of the movement is a modified version of the Clymeni Unity Flag, the group took inspiration from the design to try and create a simple yet effective method of identifying themselves. A majority within the organisation felt that the Unity Flag espoused clear personal sovereignty with its history that this was the perfect antithesis to communism. Some within the organisation were adamant that another flag be chosen to base their design off of, particularly the monarchists in the group. After vigorous debate the group agreed to create a simple manifesto that would include the detail that the matter of the monarchy was not a matter of debate for the group although individuals had the right to their own beliefs. Characteristics of the Movement While the movement is peaceful it has been known to be confrontational and disruptive to communist groups. This disruption comes in the form of non-violent lawful protest but has given them a negative public image to many on the far left and from liberal camps. The group also organises campaigns against communist parties at the time of elections and volunteers to assist any group not espousing communist views. They also hold meetings in State capitals where they strategise about how to lower communist exposure and reduce the strength of communist groups. Members of the group tend to be middle aged or older and are normally employed. Actions 2015 CPL.nm Leadership Election The 2015 CPL.nm leadership election was the début of the movement on the public scene. They caused disruption of Tywomenski and Munson's campaigns. While the former suffered due to ACL disruption and eventually came last place Munson was much more able to overcome the actions of the ACL but did not win, taking second place instead. The ACL felt that the campaign was a victory because it turned most centrists off CPL.nm to other leftist parties or to rightist parties during the Sylvanian Local Elections. Support Members Donors Reaction Brunant's Social Anarchy Party has criticized the ACL for its actions against CPL.nm. They did state that with Lovia being so far away there was not much they could do about it. Category:Organization Category:Non-governmental organization